Background Survivors (Fear)
community, as seen throughout season two.]] community.]] The following are a list of Background Survivors from AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. Sometimes classified as "redshirts"Redshirt is a slang term for a minor stock character of an adventure drama who dies violently soon after being introduced in order to dramatize the dangerous situation experienced by the main characters. The term originated with fans of the science fiction television series Star Trek, from the red shirts worn by Starfleet security officers and engineers, who frequently meet their demise during the episodes. Redshirt, Wikipedia., these characters are appear in the background during episodes while the main survivors are engaged in the story. These survivors usually have no part in the main storyline and perform normal, everyday, non-crucial actions. Background survivors are usually left unnamed, have no speaking roles, and are uncredited. They are ideal for being used as redshirts, characters used to "dramatise the dangerous situation experienced by the main characters", such as the zombie attack on the compound in Season 1 Episode 6 "The Good Man" or the border attack on La Colonia citizens in Season 2 Episode "North". With the introduction of several towns and communities, extras are utilized as background survivors to show a large population at these settlements, including El Sereno, La Colonia and the Rosarito Beach Hotel. El Sereno, California For credited background survivors, see this list. Season one gladys cruz.png|Gladys Cruz ("Pilot") Season one mr cruz.png|Mr. Cruz ("Pilot") little girls.png|Little Girls ("So Close, Yet So Far") Season one neighbor (2).png|Neighbor ("The Dog") Season one girl with doll.png|Girl with Doll ("The Dog") Neighbor4 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") Neighbor5 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") Neighbor6 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") Neighbor7 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") Neighbor8 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") Neighbor 9 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") Neighbor 10 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") Neighbor 11 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") Neighbor 12 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") Neighbor 13 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") Neighbor 14 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") Neighbor 15 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") Neighbor 16 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") Neighbor 17 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") Neighbor 18 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") Neighbor14 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") Neighbor1 (The Dog).png|Neighbor (The Dog) Neighbor2 (The Dog).png|Neighbor (The Dog) Neighbor3 (The Dog).png|Neighbor (The Dog) Neighbor4 (The Dog).png|Neighbor (The Dog) Neighbor5 (The Dog).png|Neighbor (The Dog) Neighbor6 (The Dog).png|Neighbor (The Dog) Neighbor7 (The Dog).png|Neighbor (The Dog) ;Speaking Roles *"I don't know." - said by Mr Cruz to his wife Joanna. Los Angeles, California For credited background survivors, see this list. Season one church druggie.png|Casey Larios as Church Junkie ("Pilot") Season one druggie.png|Shaquille Carter as Druggie ("Pilot") Accident person 1.png|Prince Shah as Good Samaritan ("Pilot") Accident person 2.png| Civilian ("Pilot") Accident person 3.png| Civilian ("Pilot") Accident person 4.png| Civilian ("Pilot") Accident person 5.png| Civilian ("Pilot") Accident person 6.png| Civilian ("Pilot") Accident person 7.png|Civilian ("Pilot") Accident person 8.png| Civilian ("Pilot") Accident person 9.png| Civilian ("Pilot") Season one zombie motorist.png| Undead Civilian ("Pilot") homeless guy at park.png|Man at Park ("Pilot") LA traffic 1.png| Civilian ("Pilot") Venice Beach extra (Pilot).png|Civilian ("Pilot") bus extra (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Civilian ("So Close, Yet So Far") bus extra 2 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Civilian ("So Close, Yet So Far") bus extra 3 -2 (So Close, Yet So Far).png| Civilian See also image ("So Close, Yet So Far") bus extra 4 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Civilian ("So Close, Yet So Far") bus extra 5 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Civilian ("So Close, Yet So Far") Skater 1 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Skater ("So Close, Yet So Far") Skater 2 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Skater ("So Close, Yet So Far") Skater 3 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Skater ("So Close, Yet So Far") extra walking (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Civilian ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 1.png|Civilian ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 2.png|Civilian ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 3.png|Civilian ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 4.png|Civilian ("So Close, Yet So Far") Extra3 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Civilian See also image ("So Close, Yet So Far") Extra4 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Civilian See also image ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 7.png|Civilian ("So Close, Yet So Far") Extra1 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Civilian See also image ("So Close, Yet So Far") Extra2 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Civilian ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 8.png|Civilian ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 10.png|Civilian ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 11.png|Civilian ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 12.png|Civilian ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 13.png|Civilian ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 14.png|Civilian ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 15.png|Civilian ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 16.png|Civilian ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 17.png|Civilian ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 18.png|Civilian ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 19.png|Civilian ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 20.png|Civilian ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots extra (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Rioter ("So Close, Yet So Far") Riots extra 2 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Rioter ("So Close, Yet So Far") Riots extra 3 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Rioter ("So Close, Yet So Far") Riots extra 4 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Rioter ("So Close, Yet So Far") CDC employee 1 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|CDC Employee ("So Close, Yet So Far") CDC employee 2 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|CDC Employee ("So Close, Yet So Far") CDC employee 3 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|CDC Employee ("So Close, Yet So Far") Salazar's Cuts client.png|Salazar's Cuts Client ("So Close, Yet So Far") Extra5 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Rioter ("So Close, Yet So Far") Season one homeless man.png|Daryl as Deceased Homeless Man ("So Close, Yet So Far") Season one emt.png|Everton Miller as Paramedic ("So Close, Yet So Far") Protestor 1x02.jpg|Rioter ("So Close, Yet So Far") Season one zombie rioter.png|Aaron Harrison as Undead Rioter ("The Dog") Season one fleeing woman.png|Civilian ("The Dog") riots extra (the dog).png|Rioter ("The Dog") riots extra 2 (the dog).png|Rioter ("The Dog") riots extra 3 (the dog).png|Rioter ("The Dog") riots extra 4 (the dog).png|Rioter ("The Dog") riots extra 5 (the dog).png|Rioter ("The Dog") riots (cam).png|Rioters ("So Close, Yet So Far") Season one zombie doctor.png|Undead Doctor ("The Dog") Season one zombie patient.png|Undead Patient ("The Dog") Corpse1 (Not Fade Away).png|Corpse ("Not Fade Away") Corpse2 (Not Fade Away).png|Corpse ("Not Fade Away") Corpse3 (Not Fade Away).png|Corpse ("Not Fade Away") LosAngeles1.png|Civilian ("Pillar of Salt") LosAngeles2.png|Civilian ("Pillar of Salt") Waitress (Pillar of Salt).png|Waitress ("Pillar of Salt") ;Speaking Roles Even though Background Survivors did not have credited speaking lines, some of their voices can be heard in the episodes "Pilot", "So Close, Yet So Far" and "The Dog". *"Call 911. Someone call 911." - said by an unknown man after the accident. *"Yo, yo, man. You okay?" - said by a man to Nicholas "Nick" Clark. *"He just walked right into it. Somebody was hit by a car. He needs an ambulance. I don't know. He just ran into... He just ran out." – said by a woman talking on her cell phone. *"Really?" - said by a boy in the bus to Chris. *"Come on, let's move it!" - said by an unknown man on bus. *"What's going on?" - - said by an unknown man on bus. *"T.J., let's go, go. Check it out." - said by an unknown man before the riots. *"Yeah, another homeless." - said by an unknown woman before the riots. *"You know this ain't right." - said by an unknown man before the riots. *"Hell, no! We won't go!" - said by several extras before the riots. *"Get out! Get out!" - said by an unknown man before the riots. *"Kick this wall down!" - said by an unknown man during the riots. *"Man, what's going on out here?" - said by Salazar's Cuts client. *"There's been a massive spike in the officer-related shootings in the last 48 hours." - said by a man on radio."So Close, Yet So Far" *"And people act like this doesn't change everything. It does. This is a catastrophe of biblical proportions. We are losing the best pocket passer in the league!" - said by another man on radio. *"LA County health officials recommend Angelinos stay inside. If you don't need to travel, don't. If you must leave your house, take precautions. Local neighborhood watch programs are being established in many neighborhoods throughout the city..." - said by woman on radio. *"Break it up!" - said by an unseen man during riots."The Dog" *"Whoo! Yeah!" - said by an unseen man during riots. *"Yo, pull me up, man!" - said by a man during riots. *"I got you, boy." - said by a man during riots. *"Hey, where you goin'? Get 'em! Get 'em!" - said by a man after Travis scapes from riots. *"Come at me! We ain't done nothin'!". - said by a man to cops. *"Governors in 11 states have declared a state of emergency and requested the assistance of the national guard to quell riots and protests..." - said by a man on radio when Travis escapes from riots. Paul R. Williams High School In season 1 episode "Pilot" , there are numerous students and some staff members at Paul R. Williams High School. For credited background survivors, see this list. Students Season one brandon.png|Brandon ("Pilot") Season one dominic fratto.png|Student ("Pilot") Season one bill.png|Student ("Pilot") Season one dante.png|Student ("Pilot") Season one student (katie huffman).png|Katie Huffman as Student See also image ("Pilot") Season one student 2.png|Tierney Dale as Cheer Captain ("Pilot") Season one student 3.png|Student ("Pilot") Season one student 4.png|Student ("Pilot") Season one student 5.png|Tiffany Martinez as Student ("Pilot") Season one student 6.png|Student ("Pilot") Season one student 7.png|Student See also image ("Pilot") Season one student 8.png|Student ("Pilot") Season one student 9.png|Student ("Pilot") Season one student 10.png|Student ("Pilot") Season one student 11.png|Student ("Pilot") Season one student 13.png|Student ("Pilot") Season one student 14.png|Student ("Pilot") Season one student 15.png|Student ("Pilot") Season one student 16.png|Student ("Pilot") Season one student 17.png|Student ("Pilot") Season one student 18.png|Student ("Pilot") Season one student 19.png|Student ("Pilot") Season one student 20.png|Student ("Pilot") Season one student 21-2.png|Student See also image ("Pilot") Season one student 22.png|Student ("Pilot") Season one student 23.png|Student ("Pilot") Season one student 24.png|Student ("Pilot") Staff Season one drama teacher.jpg|Evan Sloan Weinstein as Rocky Knath ("Pilot") Season one teacher (1).png|Teacher ("Pilot") Season one teacher (2).png|Billy Collins as High School Coach ("Pilot") Season one teacher (3).png|Teacher ("Pilot") Season one stacy.png|Teacher ("Pilot") Season one teacher (5).png|Teacher ("Pilot") Season one teacher (4).png|Teacher ("Pilot") Season one teacher (6).png|Dominique Rodriguez as Teacher ("Pilot") ;Speaking Roles Even though Background Survivors did not have credited speaking lines, some of their voices can be heard in the episode "Pilot". *"Hold up right there. Hold up." - said by a staff member to Tobias. *"Spread it out!" - said by a soccer player during soccer match. *"Bill! Bill! Defense!" - said by coach during soccer match. *"To listen." - said by a student during Travis' class. *"Next, divide both sides by two..." - said by a teacher, heard over Art's intercom. Temple Community Hospital A number of doctors, nurses, patients and visitors appears at Temple Community Hospital in episode "Pilot". For credited background survivors, see this list. Staff ICU girl.png|Doctor ("Pilot") ICU guard.png|Guard ("Pilot") ICU doors doctor.png|Doctor ("Pilot") ICU nurse.png|Nurse ("Pilot") ICU nurse (3).png|Nurse ("Pilot") ICU nurse (5).png|Nurse ("Pilot") ICU nurse boy 1.png|Nurse ("Pilot") ICU nurse boy 3.png|Nurse ("Pilot") ICU nurse (4).png|Nurse ("Pilot") Medics (Pilot).png|Nurses ("Pilot") Patients and Visitors ICU girl (2).png|Patient ("Pilot") wheelchair lady and nurse.png|Patient & Nurse ("Pilot") Patient (Pilot).png|Patient ("Pilot") waiting room lady 2.png|''See also image'' Visitor ("Pilot") waiting room boy.png|Visitor ("Pilot") waiting room boy (2).png|Visitor ("Pilot") ICU doors lady.png|Visitor ("Pilot") waiting room old man.png|Visitor ("Pilot") ICU doors lady 2.png|Visitor ("Pilot") ;Speaking Roles Even though Background Survivors did not have credited speaking lines, some of their voices can be heard in the episode "Pilot". *"Paging Dr. Cook. Paging Dr. Cook, please." - said by a Woman on P.A. system. Los Angeles Police Department Numerous members of the Los Angeles Police Department appear in different episodes throughout season 1. For credited background survivors, see this list. Season one officer richards.png|Thomas Haley as Officer Richards ("Pilot") Season one officer finley.png|Benjamin Waters as Officer Finley ("Pilot") Season one lapd uni (2).png|Officer ("Pilot") Season one officer gonzales.png|Gonzales ("So Close, Yet So Far") lapd extra (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Officer ("So Close, Yet So Far") lapd extra 2 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Officer ("So Close, Yet So Far") lapd girl extra (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Officer ("So Close, Yet So Far") lapd girl extra 2 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Officer ("So Close, Yet So Far") Season one lapd uni (4).png|Officer ("So Close, Yet So Far") Police (riots).png|Riot Squad ("So Close, Yet So Far") Season one lapd uni (7).png|Officer ("The Dog") Season one lapd uni (8).png|Officer ("The Dog") Season one lapd uni (5).png|Officer ("The Dog") Season one lapd uni (6).png|Officer ("The Dog") lapd uni 1 (the dog).png|Officer ("The Dog") ;Speaking Roles Even though Background Survivors did not have credited speaking lines, some of their voices can be heard in the episodes "Pilot", So Close, Yet So Far" and "The Dog" *"For your own safety, please remain in your vehicles." - Officer on megaphone"Pilot" *"Please remain in your vehicles at all times." - Officer on megaphone *"Stop. Right now. On the ground! On the ground! Stop!" - said by Gonzales to Bethany ("ND Woman"). *"By order of the LAPD, you must clear the streets now." - Officer over P.A. during riots. National Guard Compound Season one guardsman (2).png|National Guardsman ("The Dog") Season one guardsman (3).png|National Guardsman ("The Dog") Season_one_guardsman_(4) - The Dog.png|National Guardsman ("The Dog") Season one guardsman (5) - The Dog.png|National Guardsman ("The Dog") Guardswoman (Not Fade Away).png|National Guardswoman ("Not Fade Away") Season one guardsman (4).png|National Guardsman ("Not Fade Away") Season one private scott.png|Scott ("Not Fade Away") Guardswoman (Toni French).png|Toni French as McElroy ("The Dog"-"Cobalt") Season one guardsman (5).png|National Guardsman ("Cobalt") Season one private vrakking.png|Vrakking ("Cobalt") Season one guardsman (6).png National Guardsman ("Cobalt") Season one guardsman (7).png National Guardsman ("Cobalt") Season one guardsman (8).png National Guardsman ("Cobalt") Season one quarantined citizen (1).png|Quarantined Citizen ("Cobalt") Season one quarantined citizen (2).png|Quarantined Citizen ("Cobalt") Season one quarantined citizen (3).png|Quarantined Citizen ("Cobalt") Season one quarantined citizen (4).png|Quarantined Citizen ("Cobalt") ;Speaking Roles *"Folks, get back inside." - said by an unseen soldier. *"We will come to you." - said by an unseen soldier. *"Bravo two, bravo two." - said by a soldier on radio. Valle de Guadalupe, Baja California In the village of Valle de Guadalupe, there are various background survivors belonging to two factions: the Abigail vineyard and the local church. Abigail Vineyard Season two abigail servant (1).png Season two abigail servant (2).png Season two abigail servant (3).png Season two abigail servant (4).png Season two abigail servant (5).png Season two abigail servant (6).png Season two abigail servant (7).png Season two abigail servant (8).png Season two abigail servant (9).png Season two abigail servant (10).png Season two abigail servant (11).png Season two abigail servant (12).png Season two abigail servant (13).png Season two abigail servant (14).png Season two abigail servant (15).png Church Parishioners :See also: Priest and Choir Boy Season two choir boy (2).png Season two choir boy (3).png Season two choir boy (4).png Season two choir boy (5).png Season two choir boy (6).png Season two choir boy (7).png Season two rosarito resident (1).png Season two rosarito resident (2).png Season two rosarito resident (3).png Season two rosarito resident (4).png Season two rosarito resident (5).png Season two rosarito resident (6).png Season two rosarito resident (7).png Season two rosarito resident (8).png Season two rosarito resident (9).png Season two rosarito resident (10).png Season two rosarito resident (11).png Season two rosarito resident (12).png Season two rosarito resident (13).png Season two rosarito resident (14).png Season two rosarito resident (15).png Season two rosarito resident (16).png Season two rosarito resident (17).png Season two rosarito resident (18).png Season two rosarito resident (19).png Season two rosarito resident (20).png Tijuana, Baja California La Colonia The following are the background survivors that make up the majority of the population at La Colonia, the majority of them being recurring extras. While many extras are are too far in the background or moving too quickly to be easily identified, at least one-hundred-two (102) extras have made up the population of La Colonia. Many of the extras have appeared in "Grotesque", "Los Muertos", "Pablo & Jessica", "Pillar of Salt", and "Wrath", mostly walking around the marketplace, shopping at the stands and stalls, or receiving care at the infirmary. The majority of the population was also present for Alonso's sacrifice and Alejandro's sermons in "Los Muertos" and "Pillar of Salt". As of "North", the majority of the townspeople leave La Colonia towards the border with Nick, Luciana, and Reynaldo. Colonia1 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x15, 2x15, 2x15'' Colonia2 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x08'' Colonia3 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x12'' Colonia4 (Los Muertos).png Colonia5 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x11'' Colonia6 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x15'' Colonia7 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x12'' Colonia8 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x12, 2x15, 2x15'' Colonia11 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x08, 2x12'' Colonia12 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x08, 2x11'' Colonia14 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x12, 2x14'' Colonia15 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x15'' Colonia16 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x15'' Colonia17 (Los Muertos).png Colonia18 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x09'' Colonia19 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x15'' Colonia20 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x11, 2x12, 2x15'' Colonia21 (Los Muertos).png Colonia22 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x15'' Colonia23 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x11'' Colonia24 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x11'' Colonia25 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x15'' Colonia26 (Los Muertos).png Colonia27 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x15'' Colonia28 (Los Muertos).png Colonia29 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x15'' Colonia30 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x11, 2x12, 2x14, 2x15'' Colonia31 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x15'' Colonia32 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x09'' Colonia33 (Los Muertos).png Colonia34 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x11, 2x12, 2x14'' Colonia35 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x12'' Colonia36 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x12'' Colonia37 (Los Muertos).png Colonia38 (Los Muertos).png Colonia39 (Los Muertos).png Colonia40 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x08, 2x15'' Colonia41 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x15'' Colonia43 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x11'' Colonia44 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x08'' Colonia45 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x15'' Colonia46 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x11, 2x12'' Colonia8 (Pablo & Jessica).png Colonia10 (Pablo & Jessica).png Colonia13 (Pablo & Jessica).png Colonia14 (Pablo & Jessica).png Colonia15 (Pablo & Jessica).png Colonia16 (Pablo & Jessica).png Colonia17 (Pablo & Jessica).png Colonia18 (Pablo & Jessica).png Colonia19 (Pablo & Jessica).png Colonia20 (Pablo & Jessica).png Colonia21 (Pablo & Jessica).png|''See also: 2x14'' Colonia4 (Pillar of Salt).png Colonia5 (Pillar of Salt).png|''See also: 2x11, 2x15'' Colonia11 (Pillar of Salt).png|''See also: 2x08, 2x10, 2x11, 2x14, 2x15'' Colonia12 (Pillar of Salt).png Colonia13 (Pillar of Salt).png Colonia14 (Pillar of Salt).png Colonia15 (Pillar of Salt).png|''See also: 2x08, 2x10, 2x15, 2x15'' Colonia17 (Pillar of Salt).png|''See also: 2x15'' Colonia21 (Pillar of Salt).png|''See also: 2x10, 2x15'' Colonia2 (Wrath).png Colonia3 (Wrath).png Colonia5 (Wrath).png|''See also: 2x15'' Colonia6 (Wrath).png|''See also: 2x15'' Colonia8 (Wrath).png Colonia9 (Wrath).png Colonia11 (Wrath).png Colonia13 (Wrath).png Colonia14 (Wrath).png Colonia15 (Wrath).png Colonia2 (North).png Colonia4 (North).png|''See also: 2x15'' Colonia5 (North).png Colonia8 (North).png Colonia9 (North).png|''See also: 2x15'' Colonia10 (North).png|''See also: 2x15'' Colonia11 (North).png Colonia13 (North).png Colonia14 (North).png Colonia17 (North).png Colonia18 (North).png Colonia19 (North).png Colonia20 (North).png Colonia26 (North).png Colonia28 (North).png Colonia31 (North).png Colonia36 (North).png Colonia41 (North).png Colonia42 (North).png|''See also: 2x09, 2x11'' Colonia43 (North).png Colonia44 (North).png|Scout Colonia45 (North).png|Scout Colonia46 (North).png|Scout Colonia47 (North).png|Scout Colonia48 (North).png|Scout lacoloniasurvivor1.png El Pelícano :See also: Marco's sister Thug1 (Los Muertos).png Thug2 (Los Muertos).png Thug3 (Los Muertos).png Thug4 (Los Muertos).png Thug5 (Los Muertos).png Thug6 (Los Muertos).png Thug7 (Los Muertos).png Thug8 (Los Muertos).png Thug9 (Los Muertos).png Thug10 (Los Muertos).png Junkie1 (Los Muertos).png Junkie2 (Los Muertos).png Junkie3 (Los Muertos).png Junkie4 (Los Muertos).png Junkie5 (Los Muertos).png Relative1 (Wrath).png Relative2 (Wrath).png Relative3 (Wrath).png Relative4 (Wrath).png Relative5 (Wrath).png Relative6 (Wrath).png Relative7 (Wrath).png Gonzales Dam Criminal 1 (S3, Fear The Walking Dead).jpeg|Thug Criminal 2.png|Thug See also: 3xTBA Criminal 3.png|Thug Captive 1 (S3, Fear The Walking Dead).jpeg|Citizen Captive 2 (S3, Fear The Walking Dead).jpeg|Citizen Captive 3.png|Citizen See also:3xTBA GD Citizen 1.png|Citizen GD Citizen 2.png|Citizen Rosarito, Baja California Rosarito Beach Hotel Background Survivors (Fear The Walking Dead)/Rosarito Beach Hotel At least eleven survivors make up the main group residing at the hotel, along with Ilene, Oscar, Andrés, Elena, and Hector. At least four of the survivors were seen at the wedding in "Do Not Disturb", including one of the bridesmaids. The majority of the extras are recurring with a few who have only appeared once. Mexico-United States Border Broke Jaw Ranch See also: Medic Militia Man (2).png|Militiaman Militia Man (3).png|Militiaman Army 1.png|Militiaman Army 2.png|Militiaman Army 3.png|Militiaman Army 4c.png|Militiaman See also: 3x01, 3X01 Army 5.png|Militiaman See also: 3x01 Prepper 1.png|Prepper See also: 3x02 Prepper 2.png|Prepper Prepper 3.png|Prepper Prepper 4.png|Prepper Prepper 5b.png|Prepper ''See also: 3x03, 3x03, 3x03 Prepper 6.png|Prepper Prepper 7.png|Prepper BJR Citizen 1.png|Prepper BJW Citizen 2.png|Prepper BJR Citizen 3.png |Prepper BJR Citizen 4b.png|Prepper ''See also: 3x02 BJR Citizen 6.png|Prepper BJR Citizen 7.png |Prepper BJR Citizen 8.png |Prepper BJR Citizen 9.png|Prepper BJR Citizen 10.png|Prepper BJR Citizen 11.png|Prepper References Category:Background Characters Category:Survivors Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters